Cursed Catalyst
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: A sacred exchange always seems to turn into a cursed affair, doesn't it? InoJuugo
1. Evaluation

* * *

**_Cursed Catalyst_**

* * *

_-Chapter One-_

* * *

Today was Yamanaka Ino's evaluation.

Of course, while she was quite confident that she would succeed, there were more than a few share of shinobi that deemed her unqualified for the task. Armed with a manila folder, containing influential documents, and her head held high, she walked into the interrogation room, ready for her task.

Outside a group gathered, majority of them being fellow interns and ANBU torturers. Standing to the wall parallel to the Looking Glass was her mentor Morino Ibiki, a clipboard in hand and a silver pen in the other, prepared to grade his charge.

"Alright, time for bets, who thinks the little Flower Girl's gonna tank?" The eldest intern of the group spoke out, a lecherous grin on his face.

"We all know Ibiki-_sensei_ has a thing for Yamanaka," Another whispered out of the earshot for fear of decapitation, "So what do you think?"

"I think," The Head interrogator boomed aloud in the silent setting, "That if anyone values their life and job, they won't say things like that in the future." His eyes were still set on the paper as he continued his scrawl casually and several interns stepped away from the one who said such a comment.

"Yes, Ibiki-san," The indirectly spoken to intern muttered quietly.

"Well, I still say she's gonna bomb," The older intern said again, "I'm putting 2,500 ryou on that."

"Come on guys," Another stated to Ino's defense, "I've seen her in action, she's not that bad."

"Yeah, for an amateur," The grinning intern said with a snicker.

* * *

His rich gold irises had darkened to an empty bronze, as hollow as the inside of a broken tree.

The bird known as his only companion at this point flew overhead, intuitively, in case Juugo's true form had decided to take over once more. He had long overexerted himself, after the nearly painful departure from his catalyst.

He leaned on a branch and exhaled a few breaths before continuing, wiping the perspiration from his brow. Uchiha Sasuke, his former leader, his relentless savior, his gracious master. How many days had it been since he had seen those bloodied irises, an underlying death promised within them?

…How many days had it been since he saw those endless sky eyes, an overreaching hope embedded in them…

A chirp brought him back to his senses and he silently agreed: _Too many…_

He wasn't anxious to turn himself over to the Leaf, though he should've been. The blood of Konoha shinobi still lay etched in the grooves on his fingers. His crimes wouldn't be overlooked so easily and to willingly walk into that village would be suicide. But if it meant seeing her again, even to simply catch a glimpse of her…

He would commit every sin imaginable to be submitted by his angel again.

He was soon brushing past Hidden Leaf trees again, his resolve set. If the thought entered his mind, of him being unreasonable to think he would see her again in a village of great magnitude such as Konoha, he pushed it back. He replaced his doubt with visions of her to ease his reservations. He knew, more than ever that she was his.

His angel.

_His Ino…_

* * *

Ino entered the interrogation room, the surrounding areas dark, but an overhead light illuminated the large table in the middle of the room, revealing her two guests; a double interrogation.

She smiled as she sat in her seat across from the prisoners, "Hi, I'm Ino, I'll be your interrogator today." Cordial and to the point, she sat her files on the table.

"Heh, you've got to be kiddin' me." One of the men spoke in a gruff, mocking tone.

"Yeah honey, where's that bastard Ibiki? We can still see the milk on your chin." The other stated with a laugh.

"Hmm," Ino smirked and contemplated falsely for a moment, "That's funny, considering I still see blood on yours." She said with a calculated nonchalance.

"Nah, not me, you've got the wrong guy," The shinobi who said the second statement rested his hands behind his head, elbows protruding outward.

"Really?" Ino beamed with a surprised question, "Then you must not be HayakuSatsu, age 26, Ninja ID. 064381 of Stone Country, hired to fulfill a contract."

The buff man caressed his goatee and pursed his lips, "I must not be…"

"And this isn't your brother, HayakuKizami, age 28, Ninja ID. 057822, also hired to kill shinobi from Konoha?" Ino rested her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm, a smirk on her face.

"Nope, never seen him a day in my life." The other man said coolly with a yawn.

Ino smiled, "Then the both of you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

The infamous Mitarashi Anko sauntered into the interrogation wing, her trench coat fluctuating behind her, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the baby interns. So, whose today's flunkie?"

The older intern called out, "It's Yamanaka."

"Well, whatta you know?" The snake summoner said boisterously, "Why didn't you tell me, Ibiki?" The wily woman regarded him.

"I didn't know this was a concern of yours, Anko." Ibiki stated, more than annoyed by the younger woman.

"Of_ course_ this is a concern of mine!" The kunoichi said outrageously loud, "_I'm_ the one who took her under my wing!" She moved to the forefront of the group, welcomed by the interns, and Ibiki suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, he was all too used to the woman's antics. "So who's running the betting booth?" Anko asked with a grin.

"You know it's me Mitarashi-san." The oldest intern, Tensu, said with a returned grin.

"Is that so? So, what're the stats?" Anko inquired.

"Me, Fukai, and Jiseki all say she doesn't have a chance. Even Rin's betting against her," He said, jerking his thumb back in the direction of the sole lead female interrogator, so far. "But Zenji just _loves_ Yamanaka, so he's going for her."

"Yeah, funny coming from the guy who keeps getting turned down by her, I guess you don't live up to your name." Zenji smirked and the other interns laughed.

"Shut it pipsqueak." Tensu glared at Zenji and the younger intern just shrugged.

"Alright then," Anko took the betting basket from Tensu and got her wallet out, "Put me down for 50,000 ryou."

All of the interns, and some ANBU obscured by animalistic masks, gaped at the snake kunoichi. Most wondered if she was as insane as rumors stated she was. Many knew she was worse.

"Anko-san," One of the interns asked breathlessly, "Are you sure you want to bet so much on her, she's just an intern."

"Of course I do." The older kunoichi answered confidently, "You don't know Yamanaka the way I do. She's more than just a little Flower Girl."

* * *

Juugo gathered a respectable amount of water in the palms of his hands and splashed his beaten face, relishing the cool liquid as it slid down his worn features.

He took a brief look around his surroundings, a clearing. He didn't sense any presences nearby, so he took a few more handfuls, languorously washing his face. He heard a few chirps nearby and chuckled, maybe he was enjoying himself far more than he should have. He looked up and spotted a particular flower that looked out of place in the area.

His companion seemed to be taking interest in it, flitting around the petals when he remembered Ino saying Cosmos didn't normally grow there.

That was the name of it, a Cosmos…

He looked down to meet his reflection; half of his face was tanned, a golden orb staring pointedly. The other half was tattooed in designs of interconnecting diamonds and blackened veins, his white cornea completely black along with his iris, a thin hazel ring remained. Strips of patterns lined his pupils and the same side of his body had transformed, his arm enlarged and scaly in a deep brown hide.

He clutched his head with one normal hand, the other dug into his scalp by means of claws. Frowning, he clenched his eyes shut, pushing back the sudden urge for blood, from a female this time, his cursed counterpart had already decided.

He refused to think of Ino, it would be even harder to resist the wanting. Instead, death promised red eyes filled his mind and he could feel the temptation subsiding. The bouts of lost control were coming frequently now; he must be close to the Leaf village.

He let go of his head tentatively and looked back at his reflection. His face cleared again, not a trace of the Cursed Mark. He sighed warily and stood, ready to continue onward. After taking several paces, his bird returned to his side, flying a safe distance away, aware of the impending threat her companion represented.

Juugo sighed, exhausted from holding back his birthright. It was ironic, the closer he became to a medium that held his sanity, the closer to losing it he became. He quickened his pace, hastened closer to his destination. Whether or not his salvation or his death awaited him, he didn't know. He only ran faster, knowing both were things he had long wished for.

And both were things he didn't deserve.

* * *

"Well, since both of you claim that you're not these shinobi, you're free to go."

The younger of the duo stared at her unbelievably, "Really?"

Ino regarded the men genuinely, "Of course, but before you go, let's talk first. I found something very interesting in this file." She began flipping through its contents before finding the desired document.

"There isn't a catch, right? We can go after we talk?" The older one spoke in his deep baritone.

Ino nodded, "You have my word. Now," She took out the file, "I found out that the person you say you aren't, Kizami, apparently was the one who did most of the dirty work. That doesn't sound very fair, does it?" Ino inquired innocently.

The man grunted, "No, it doesn't."

"And this other man, Satsu…" Ino continued guiding them through the file, "Isn't he a nice brother? He got him and his brother a deal, one that could potentially lead them into comfortable lives…"

The other spoke, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He grinned at the comment.

Ino's face wrinkled with confusion and she sighed, "It's just…" She trailed off with a laugh as the men leaned inadvertently forward with anticipation. The overhead light flickered.

"What? What is it?" The men said in unison.

"Nothing, nothing," The young kunoichi brushed it off and the men protested for her response.

"Well," She said as she retrieved one last file, "I'm just wondering, why one brother would do all the dirty work," She slapped the deed on the table, "While the other gets all the money?"

"What?" The older shinobi yelled, looking at the contract bewilderedly.

"Look," She said softly and extended her graceful digit centimeters above the signature on the page, "Satsu's the only one who signed, the only one who would've received any money, isn't that odd?"

The older man turned his attention to the one sitting next to him, who held out his hands in protest, "I would never do that, I must've forgotten to write your name."

"Oh?" Ino asked in her sweetly calm tone, "Then Kizami would have just forgotten your weapon."

"What?" The younger man regarded her.

Ino produced a custom kunai from her side satchel, holding both ends with her fingertips, "Yes, you see, the weapon we found is licensed under Satsu's name, meaning that he would've had to serve the sentence while his brother remains in the clear. But Satsu," She continued the intriguing tale sweetly with an authoritive firmness, "Would've ended up with all of the money, obviously unusable, and Kizami would've walked free, without any money or his brother, so really, you have to wonder what they would've gained…"

The response was a fist connecting to Satsu's face. "You _idiot_! You ruined _everything_!"

The younger of the two spit a collection of red saliva from his mouth and tackled the older brother, "I ruined _nothing_, _you_ ruined everything!"

The men wrestled on the floor and as a few ANBU came rushing in the room, Ino smiled cordially at the two-shinobi brothers, wrestling uninhibited on the other side of the room. Ino got up from the table and looked at the tinted mirror facing the long side of the table.

* * *

Everyone stared through the Looking Glass with different levels of unbelievablity. Everyone except Ibiki, who simply smirked as he wrote his final notes, and Anko, who grinned as she saw Ino wink through the glass before exiting the room.

"So maggot," Anko drawled gleefully, "I believe Zenji and I are entitled to some money." She leered at the basket Tensu was now holding protectively.

"W-Wait a second," Tensu dodged the basket full of money away from one of Anko's snakes, "How'd Yamanaka pull that off? There should be a re-do, no way she got them to tell that quickly, or even at all."

"Technically," Rin, the female interrogator Jounin spoke, "Yamanaka didn't get them to say a confession; the idiots simply got mad at each other; it was only an implication."

"Yeah," Anko huffed and rolled her eyes, "An implication that could get them the Death sentence, you're right Rin. Ino did a _horrible_ job. Maybe next time, she could get them to proclaim it instead."

As the interns snickered, Rin narrowed her eyes and Anko crossed her arms standoffishly and grinned, adding insult to injury to the sarcasm previously dripping off her words.

Rin bowed her head slightly, "Heh, it's just like you to say something as immature as that, Anko. Didn't you ever grow up?"

Both women regarded one another, staring the opposing one down. Rin began to walk away and Anko said her next statement lowly, loud enough, however, for Rin specially to hear, "At least I'm not the one jealous of an intern."

The other female Tokubetsu paused in her pace and craned her head, "Who would be jealous of a little girl who scalps flowers?" Silence followed her question as she continued to walk away again.

Ino walked up to a surly Anko, who quickly changed her expression upon the sight of her unofficial charge, "Not bad, Ino!" A grin found itself on her face, "I think I may have enough for a month's supply of dango."

Ino looked at her skeptically, "A month?"

"Okay, okay, maybe a couple of weeks."

The older kunoichi allowed the statement and Ino smiled, "That's more like it." The young intern turned to her mentor, "How did I do, Ibiki-sensei?"

The man only smirked as he walked towards his office, "You know the procedure, Yamanaka. No one gets their results until next week."

Ino's lips swelled into a pout, "But sensei..."

He regarded her sternly, "No buts, Ino." He finished his statement and a snap from his closing shoji was heard.

"Heh, looks like the little Flower Girl's impatient." Tensu said underhandedly with his arms crossed.

Ino only smirked, "Don't forget your interrogation's tomorrow, I bet I'll still score better than you."

"Careful Yamanaka, that overconfidence of yours always gets you in trouble." Tensu stepped closer to Ino and towered over her, but she only encouraged this banter by looking up at him squarely in a full frontal stance.

"And you're one to talk, always breaking the rules." Ino retorted when an underhanded thought came to mind, "Especially number one."

Tensu narrowed his eyes warningly, "I've never broken that rule."

"And you're a bad liar too." Ino continued vindictively

Suddenly, the commonplace competitive banter between two interns became a nasty display of words. Both standing in intimidating positions, Tensu leaned forward, "Let's hope you don't break that rule anytime soon."

Ino smirked despite herself, "Don't worry, after all, it's not hard to distinguish a prisoner and a _date_."

"Lunch on me, Ino," Anko came from behind the interrogator in training and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She took the young kunoichi's hand and put an undisclosed amount of yen in the palm of her hand. "Go on, you deserve it."

* * *

He stumbled out of the forest underbrush and collapsed. His wild dirty blond spikes blocked his vision, he was incredibly sweat ridden and exhausted, but he made it.

He stalked past the wild grasses, past the area where the growing grass dipped in from outgrown areas. The bird flitted anxiously on his shoulder and he huffed deeply. Juugo thought he would only do something such as this for only two people, both able to save him from himself, both using different methods. Soft emerald eyes that relaxed the underlying demon and deadly bloody irises that reveled against it.

He didn't know if it was simply her mental abilities, but her unyielding courage had drawn him to her. The young woman who possessed divine Aryan features, who saw him between the realms of humanity and insanity, who ran her holy hands through his uncouth spikes. He had thought Sasuke to be the incarnate of his departed friend, but meeting Ino had made him reassess that theory. Staring a promised death in the eye had made his cursed counterpart submit in fear, but he preferred an underlying hope much more.

Sasuke only made his urge retreat in fear.

Why didn't she fear him?

Juugo himself would've thought she feared him, but he saw the look in her eyes. They were worried, but controlled. It wasn't until her comrade called her name from the recesses of the forest that she showed fear. Fear of being caught with him.

He stumbled on a tree branch and caught himself on a nearby trunk. Of course she was scared to be seen with him, no normal human could bear to be seen with a creature like him. That's what he was, a creature. That's why he was Juugo of the Tenpins.

His thoughts lingered on turning back, of getting as far away from Konoha as possible. He had no home to go back to, as he promised never to go home until he was relieved of his 'condition.' He shouldn't see her again, he should've stayed with Sasuke and Karin and Suigetsu, he 

shouldn't have gone to Orochimaru, but he would've regretted never meeting Kimmimaru and that solitary thought scared him the most.

His bird began to peck violently at his head, pulling on his ruffled spikes between its beak and squawking angrily in protest. He gently grabbed the bird within his grasp and held it gingerly between the palms. He lightly squeezed with it attempted to be released.

"I know we came a long way, but can you blame me?"

The bird squawked again. Obviously she could.

Juugo sighed, "I know, I'm just nervous."

The bluebird chirped firmly in response, straining its beak upward.

"Why wouldn't I be nervous? What if I-" He winced at the infuriated bird in his hands.

"Yes, she did offer, but…" He sighed again and the bird changed its tone, squeaking tentatively this time.

"I promise to relax, I just wonder if she wants to see me again." The bird chirped again, ruffling its feathers.

Juugo raised an eyebrow skeptically, "She wouldn't be crazy if she didn't want to see me again."

The bird squawked and he chuckled, "Whatever you say, Ranbu…"

* * *

"You're never this tight lipped about guys, Ino."

Ino rolled her eyes and turned her face toward the window, "I'm not being tight lipped," She muttered.

"Then tell me his name!" Sakura scoffed, chuckling lightly while Ino continued to rest her chin in the palm of her hand.

"There's nothing to tell," Ino stated coolly, but Sakura saw past the nonchalant indifference.

"Okay, let's say I know his name, which I _don't_ since you won't tell me," The current medical nin regarded the former who ignored the blatant comment, "Where is he from?"

Ino winced and turned toward the table after hearing the beef sizzle. She played with the meat between her chopsticks, "I don't know."

"What does he look like?" Sakura persisted.

Ino knew not to tell her friend what he looked like, she'd know too much. "He's tall."

Sakura raised a fine eyebrow, "And?"

Ino deliberately chewed on a spare rib and shrugged.

Sakura frowned, "Fine, don't tell me. I guess you wouldn't want to hear what Sai said about you either."

Ino smirked, "Was he telling you about how unbelievably gorgeous _I_ am and how much _you_ resemble a dog?"

Sakura glowered at the laughing blonde, "No, just how you look like a pig when you eat."

Ino glared halfheartedly, "I wonder how he could say that without staring at that obstruction you call a forehead."

Sakura shrugged carelessly, "The same way he called a swine 'gorgeous' without laughing."

"Billboard brow," Ino muttered.

"Ino-pig," Sakura murmured back.

Both kunoichi glared at one another before erupting in a burst of giggles. They continued to eat their lunch companionably until Sakura had to go back to the Infirmary and Ino had to get back to the Interrogation/Torture Department.

Ino smiled on the way back, she and Sakura had grown so much, especially the latter. The time period between Ino as a medical nin-in-training and Ino as an interrogator-in-training had melded so seamlessly together that she couldn't even remember when she decided to tell her second sensei that she wanted another.

In any case, she always worked better with male senseis than she did with female. Unlike Asuma however, Ibiki knew how to hone in on her needed skills without diminishing her other abilities. She was still underestimated in some respects, but she preferred it that way. Proving everyone wrong happened to be a pastime.

Walking down the corridor to the Interrogation Wing, Ino noticed a larger amount of ANBU Interrogators gathered in the hall, along with all of the interns gathered by the Looking Glass.

"Ino! Hurry up, you're gonna miss it!" Zenji yelled.

"Miss what? What's going on?" Ino went closer to the crowd.

"We just got an S-Rank, came here willingly." Fukai informed her and her delicate eyebrows shot up.

"Who?" Ino inquired intriguingly.

"Dunno, the interrogation's starting now."

Ino stepped up and looked through the Looking Glass to see a man with long dirty blond spikes restrained to a chair, intricately tied ropes fastened around his torso. She couldn't see his eyes because his head was downtrodden, but she saw enough to know who he was.

Her eyes widened, "Who's doing the interrogation?" She barely got the words out as she remembered to breath.

"Tensu, heh, wonder how he's gonna handle this one. Heard he's the source of the Cursed Seal." Jiseki chortled.

"But I thought his was tomorrow," She regarded the other interns.

"It got rescheduled by Ibiki-san." Zenji told her as she frowned. Ino slammed her hand on the glass and walked away from the group.

"What's her problem?"

"Maybe it's that time of month…"

"No, that doesn't come for about two more weeks." Zenji stated and the other interns looked at him questioningly.

"And how do you know that?" Fukai looked at Zenji skeptically.

Zenji chuckled sheepishly as he brushed the back of his head with his hand, "Well, she did get really mad at me about two weeks ago for no good reason."

Silence followed the intern's statement and then Anko laughed aloud, wrapping her arm around Zenji's neck and grinning, "Yeah, that sounds about right…"

* * *

**End chapter Notes**: -Squeals! Looks back at manga chapter 414, squeals!- Has anyone seen the last manga chapter? Juugo TURNED INTO A LITTLE BOY. –Squeals!- You know, when I wrote _Sacred Sin_, that whole part of him being a little boy in his mind, or at least the form of one, was my fabrication. Or…at least, USED to be…but now that he's done it PHYSICALLY, I have new things to consider, very interesting indeed…I'm sorry for the excitement, but either 

I'm on a similar wavelength as Kishi, or I was just REALLY good at guessing Juugo's character. -Looks back at manga chapter- Yup, still a little boy. -Squeals!-

Updates on this may or may not be erratic, simply for the fact that I have other stories to work on and school also. But thank you for the response I got for _Sacred Sin_!

**Wonderwoman29**- Thanks, I'll try to keep updating this.

**Gaara's Hug Buddy**- Hehe, glad I made you feel special, now review! ;P

**jin.toshikazu**- I changed the format of this story compared to Sacred Sin, I hope this wasn't too bad, or that it hinders my writing. Thank you for having so much faith in my writing ability, sometimes I can't believe it myself.

**DarkSmile**- Heh, I've been doing some squealing of my own. Yeah, plenty of emotions coming right up!

**wolvknight**- Yeah, that was only an experimental story, but I think I'm going to go for making it a full length this time around.

To my anonymous reviewer, I fell in love with this pairing too, it's so cute! Hope you'll like this one.

Tensuu is score, Rin is cold, Fukai is twist the meaning. Jiseki means trace. Zenji is complete recovery, Hayaku means breach of contract, Satsu is to slice off, Kizami is shredded tobacco, and Ranbu is boisterous. I think those were all the used names here, don't worry, there won't be many OC's used.

DAC


	2. Poisoned

_**Cursed Catalyst**_

* * *

_-Chapter Two-_

* * *

**It was he who found, he who searched, she who saved**

**The one trapped in nightmarish bliss…**

* * *

He was acutely aware of his surroundings. The isolated room, the florescent light fluctuating overhead, the thick binds restraining his movements, compacting his chest. Surely he could get out of them easily, but he willingly stayed. His head is lowered; hay colored stands obscuring his vision and his fingers twitch. His mind was a constant changing kaleidoscope of hopelessly imprinted memories, each flickering between clarity and fogged intermission.

When Juugo met Kimimaro for the first time, his vision was clouded by rage, by the stench of warm, inviting blood. Bones protruded from the intended struck area, blocking the blow. His sight was as an animal's, a bleak grayscale, however, green managed to reflect in his demonic orbs. He only attacked with an increased fervor and quickly became frustrated when none of the blows went through.

Those eyes retained their calm and soon were covered by a shell of bones.

Exhausted, Juugo collapsed on the ground, his hide breaking his fall. The pale man's emerald eyes looked down at Juugo and he snarled in response. He couldn't break through the impenetrable shell, he couldn't wrap his claws around the man's neck and he couldn't tear him to shreds. It infuriated him.

"You're quite strong, aren't you?" Kimimaro said beneath his shell, his eyes peeking through the crevices, "Perhaps you can increase the value of my existence…"

Juugo's cornea turned white, the gold refilling the irises. "The value of your existence?"

"Yes, my purpose," The bone barrier sank back into his skin and the boy inside seemed much smaller, "To serve Lord Orochimaru and gain his respect."

Juugo's eyes widened and wondered what his purpose in life was. He didn't want to hurt people, but was that truly a purpose? He always wanted to just be and his condition made it difficult. He only focused on not losing control, which, in effect, made him do it more frequently.

He didn't kill this boy in front of him because he couldn't. He couldn't break through that shell and he was intrigued as to the reason why. Bones were breakable, he should've broken them, and his claws should have shattered them…

He decided to make him his purpose.

The same way she became his.

His eyes were clouded in his reverie and illuminated as he heard a slam against the mirror in the room. His head snapped to the direction of the offending noise and the black glass stared back mercilessly. The door opened and a man came onto the room. Juugo unemotionally observed the lanky man before him sporting a grin on his face. He heard a tapping above him; Ranbu must be worried.

He took out a long needle filled with a think yellow plasma and stuck the needle in front of Juugo on the table.

"Let's get started, murderer…"

* * *

**It is not as it appears,**

**The Truth has failed**

**Hidden under a veil…**

* * *

When Ino was younger, she ran through the valley separating the village from the Hokage Memorial. She was too young to realize she was running through a valley of death.

Upon seeing her, Inoichi knew. He was alarmed of course; his little girl was covered in rashes, clutching her solar plexus in pain, not knowing how a beautifully coy flower could do this to her. She sometimes laughs at the experience now, after learning that those teardrop lily-white flowers were mayflowers, lilies-of-the-valley. Her family name, Yamanaka, means 'around the mountain'. She didn't realize how obvious it seemed before; it would make sense that beautiful deadly flowers would serve as a protective barrier.

He explained and she learned. Though beautiful, flowers were deceptively deadly. She learned quickly which flowers caused pain if you ate them, which she later told Chouji. Where the flowers were poisonous and how they hurt you; some, unfortunately, was learned by experience.

A few years later, she used them not as poisons, but special elixirs. They provided the needed effect during her days as a registered medical nin. In order for her to make special antidotes, she had to change its composition, make it something it wasn't. Now, as an interrogator, she no longer had to change the formula, to make it into something else. She only extracted its deadly juices by means of a long stemmed needle, the sickly yellow sap filling the glassy container. Her eyes widened when she saw Tensu pull out that needle as he approached Juugo. He stole from her personal stash and he knew she would be watching, the spiteful bastard. Ino displayed no emotion, but she was internally seething. She couldn't decide if she was more upset at the fact that her poisons had been compromised, or the fact that he was using it on him.

It was a known rule in the department; if torture must be completed by means of poisons, always have an antidote on hand. She knew for a fact that Tensu did not have the antidote because she always kept it on her person.

She gritted her teeth against closed lips, severely agitated by the interrogative intern in the next room.

"Something wrong, Yamanaka?" She heard the low baritone beside her, but didn't answer immediately, preoccupied with other slanderous thoughts. "Yamanaka?"

"Hmm," She turned towards Jiseki slowly, giving a reassuring, yet small smile in return, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just realized that I forgot something, that's all." Distractedly, she turned back to the glass barrier and none of the other interns mentioned that she forgot to lie correctly.

Ino had been trying, almost desperately, to retain her calm. And although she was fine for the most part at the moment, she couldn't help the unsettled sinking that rooted to her core because she remembered that her screams had originated there.

She shut her deep azure eyes warily, after spending over half an afternoon arguing with her leader and nearly had to explain the reasoning why to her father.

What to do with an S-Rank murderer?

She heard the word _Execution_ echoed in the deep crevices of her mind and forcefully ignored it. He was a killer, and yet portrayed a childlike innocence. Surely she couldn't stand by if they decided not to spare his life when he spared hers and no matter what she technically knew, she couldn't think of him as her prisoner, even if he wasn't hers.

He was a patient.

Yes, she'd seen the symptoms first hand; all that was needed was to diagnose the problem. He had a trigger, didn't he? Now all she needed was to know what set it off. She needed to be cunning, though.

According to the rules of evaluations, no one, except the interrogating party and their leader, may enter the interrogating room. This made the playing field even for all interns and made scoring more accurate. Ibiki wouldn't just _give_ her the key, which was a known fact. She wouldn't expect Tensu to do so either and she had to be honest to herself: If the roles were switched and Tensu almost screwed up _her_ case, she wouldn't be so keen on helping him either.

_So much for not being a daddy's girl_, she thought begrudgingly as she went down the hall. The Yamanaka's had their share of internal pride and despite contrary belief, Ino did not go running to her father at the first sign of trouble. She would've rather not have even included him, but with his technique, which she had yet to fully learn, she knew that he would've found out anyways. Maybe if she made him understand why she was putting herself on the line for him…Of course, she would have to tell him everything and in telling him _everything_ she would further put herself under suspicion of fraternizing with the enemy.

Something she did not regret.

* * *

**These hands have held Water**

**These hands have felt Blood**

**These hands have touched Hope…**

* * *

Juugo attempted to swallow saliva to wet his mouth, but couldn't manage to, since his mouth was so dry.

_Murderer._

_Killer. _

_Slaughterer._

These were words that he heard of, mostly directed at him ever since he had left his home. Words that he found himself covered in and words that were yelled in devastating agony and words that were clawed and pulled at his hay locks _every_ mind-numbing night, what else could've been expected? He rampaged through this same department and its employees only months ago in a hasty rage, shrouded by temporary darkness, and then left like a thief in the night. He supposed that was what he was considered now. Did she tell anyone about what happened in that interrogation room, did she get in trouble because of it? Was he-?

"Going to pay attention now?" An annoyed voice interrupted Juugo's fast paced thoughts.

In lack of something to say, Juugo merely nodded in cooperation.

"What name do you go by?" Tensu impatiently inquired.

"Juugo," He cleared his throat, "Of the Tenpins." He finished with a furrowed brow, head still downcast as his hair covered his flitting, unfocused eyes. He would've noticed the slight narrow of the eyes from the man standing opposite of him if he were paying attention.

"Affiliate?"

Juugo shook his head weakly and let out a low grunt when his hair was pulled back roughly to pull his face into the light. His eyes squinted from the glow of the florescent lamp and he gritted his teeth upon looking into the merciless face of his interrogator. Tensu growled out, "You're a missing nin."

"I cannot be a missing nin," Juugo huffed out with bared teeth, suddenly struggling to maintain control, "If I do not belong to a village."

Tensu let go of the prisoner's mane of hair and Juugo fell back into his seat, trying to breath under the heavy bind of the ropes. He closed his eyes and opened them sharply, a burning rage in his irises under his loose tresses of hay, his cornea suddenly black and otherworldly. He closed his eyes again, breathing in a staccato rhythm. Tensu's eyes widened at the display. The prisoner's eyes had literally changed color.

Juugo's breathing had slowed and he ceased his seemingly uncontrollable shaking, "I'm sorry." His eyes opened slowly once more, his cornea returned to it's normal white, "May I ask," He gasped out, "That you replace my binds with chains, preferably those strengthened by chakra?"

Tensu's eyes narrowed suspiciously, why would a prisoner ask for stronger binding? Was this supposed to catch him off guard? "Why should I do that?"

Juugo blinked, "For your protection." He said evenly.

A dark, unamused smirk grew on the interrogator's face, "From what? _You_? Listen, as long as you're in those ropes, you won't be able to even _move_, let alone harm me. As much as your concern for my well-being is appreciated," The sarcasm dripping off of his words was halted in favor of an advisory tone, "I think you should be more concerned for _yours_. What you've been accused of is the murder of members Konoha ANBU. You have also been subordinate to Uchiha Sasuke, missing nin to Konoha. Under these charges, you could only hope for a miracle. If they are found to be true, then you could only wait for your execution date. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He stated cuttingly and seemingly emotionless, "You came here of your own free will, and you came to die."

At this dire statement, Juugo could only shake his head, "No, that's where you're wrong." He took a breath, "For most of my life, I've been locked away in seclusion of my own will because of my fear of killing those I care for. If I truly wanted to die, then I would've killed myself a long time ago and ridded this world of one less monster to worry about. If it weren't for someone showing me my purpose to this world, then I wouldn't be here right now. I came here not to die, but to seek assistance. There was someone who promised that she would help me, if I ever asked."

"And she would be?" Tensu asked, prodding his prisoner.

Juugo lifts his head slowly, looking Tensu in the eye, "Her name…is Ino."

* * *

**Deal with these matters firmly,**

**Hold on to your Belief**

**Despair, in the end, soon leads to Relief…**

* * *

The room stilled in incomprehensible silence and two dark irises glinted, the eyes narrowed warily. The young woman sitting opposite held her head high…despite the fact that she was tucking her proverbial tail between her legs.

"Absolutely not."

Her shoulders dropped, but she kept a cool face, "Ibiki-sensei, I-"

"You know the rules, Yamanaka, and you're lucky I don't concern your father with this." He pinched the bridge of his rough nose, "Do you think I enjoy this?" Ino didn't know whether she should answer that, or if it were rhetorical. He obliged by continuing, "The system is very clear. If I let just anyone enter the interrogation room at any time, there wouldn't be a need for a system in the first place."

"But-" Ino interjected.

"Your _friend_," He said with a slight grimace, but still continued, "Hasn't been convicted. _Yet_. However, if the charges he's been accused of have been founded, he _will_ be punished accordingly."

Ino slightly bowed her head slightly in disappointment and frustration, not that she would let her sensei see that. She recalled the specific needle used by Tensu, "What if…someone has already been breaking the rules?"

Ibiki's expression steeled, "That's a serious offence Yamanaka. If there is something I should know, then you should tell me." When Ino shook her head, he continued, "Nevertheless, that doesn't give you permission to do the same by making contact with someone else's prisoner. I understand the rivalries that occur between interns, but you and Tensu either resolve whatever riff is between you or expect a rough transition entering this department because there inevitably will come a time where you two may work together."

_Oh joy_, Ino thought dejectedly, though she only nodded to her sensei's wise words.

"Dismissed." Ino promptly left after Ibiki's order and her ever diligent sensei, started on the task of rubbing his temples in a circular motion, _That girl's going to be the death of me…_

After all, it was beauty that killed the beast.

* * *

**The pierced skin**

**The sickly solution**

**And the gnawing sting…**

* * *

Juugo clenched his eyes and teeth shut when he felt his skin puncture from the long needle. The yellowed Hydrangea poison drained into his bloodstream and he suddenly felt feverish. "What, what _is_ this?"

"Something to slow you down," Tensu without plight. "You get hyperactive easily due to your increased bloodstream. The solution can only be kept in the circulation system for so long before it shuts down completely. For your sake, I hope you give us all the right answers."

"And if I don't?" Juugo asked with shaking breath before breaking out in a sweat.

Tensu sneered, "Then they might not even need to use the gallows for you."

He left the room and spoke to the guard, "Make sure to not to give him rations tonight and," He stopped, remembering the slightly torn strips of rope, "Tie him with chains this time, chakra induced."

* * *

End Chapter Notes: Not exactly satisfied with the ending, but…it's something. _Which I plan on continuing wholeheartedly_. So, slightly shorter chapters, but faster updates is something I can handle. Thank you so much to RyuuseiHeartsxx, Bishounenchaser, , wolvknight, kiwi4me, Coco-Minu, Minty Goodness, KibaCanLickMe, and Cotton Strings, along with my fabulous anoynmous readers.

"I hope Juugo doesn't manage to kill Tensu accidentally, that would certainly make it more difficult for him to be with Ino.**" -KibaCanLickMe**

I was actually considering this, but that doesn't happen…or _will_ it?

Also, I have to comment, I love how Juugo was perceived as a stalker to some of the readers. Now I have a question: Was he "Hinata-stalker" cute, or "Orochimaru-I-want-your-body-_and_-your-sex-stalker" cute?

**BTW**: There's another Ino/Juugo fic called "Attraction" by xoBreathe, yeah, check that out if you're a fan of this couple, it's so cute. For any Ino crack pairing lovers, I did an Ino/Suigetsu, which you can check out via link on my profile.

DAC


	3. Blackmail

_**

* * *

**_

Cursed Catalyst

* * *

_-Chapter Three-_

* * *

The interrogative intern flipped through a page of his prisoner's file.

And another.

And another.

Tensu grimaced, this had Yamanaka's name written all over it, in _her_ handwriting no less. Not that he figured any less considering how the prisoner knew her on a first name bases and he had heard Zenji say something about how odd she appeared when she saw him through the Looking Glass. He almost considered going to Ibiki with this and asking him for another prisoner to proceed his evaluation with, but not only would that have seemed weak, Ibiki would've told him that it would be a waste of a day, most likely with the added _Shape up if you expect to excel in this department_ lecture. Great.

What made this even worse was the fact that he already had very close eyes watching him, being that this was his third and irrevocably last chance to become an interrogator. Thanks to the fact that Zenji was what most called _sensitive_ in their department(a spineless chump used by Tensu), he also knew that Yamanaka was indeed watching and would've recognized the needle he used. It was only a matter of time before she would run to Ibiki-_sensei _and tell him that he was not only using a poison that was not made by him, but a poison without the antidote on hand. He only somewhat knew the effects of the Hydrangea solution because to be quite honest, when Ino was explaining it, he was mostly focused on those full pink lips of hers.

Not completely, but mostly.

Of course, that was when she first entered as an intern and he was still making advances towards her. Not anymore.

Now, due to resentment from both parties for differing reasons, Ino and Tensu were more regarded to as rivals. She, the potential mind reader of the Yamanaka clan and he, the two-time failer.

He flipped back to the page that contained the basic information of the mission she was on at the time she had first encountered his prisoner, along with the time, date, and any notes she decided to take during her interrogation with him, which was barely any at all, _surprisingly._

* * *

_**Name**__: Juugo, clan name unknown._

_**Gender**__: Male_

_**Age**__: 18_

_**Blood**__**Type**__: AB_

_**Height**__: 2.021 m_

_**Weight**__: 75.8 kg_

_**Time**__: 0713 Hours_

_**Date**__: August 17__th_

_**Mission**__: Reconnaissance/Retrieval of Team Taka under suspicion of invasion to Konoha._

_**Interrogative**__**Notes**__: The prisoner, after being assaulted by a missing nin by the name of __Hozuki__Suigetsu, laid in a comatose state from 1649 Hours August 16__th__ to 0657 Hours August 17__th __after being partially healed by me using the Mystical Palm Technique. His body can enlarge approximately three times his size, as well as recover at speeds faster than the average human. However, he can enter his cursed form at any time, which seems to be a kekki genkai from his clan. With use of restraint, he can still openly communicate and see reason, but he can be triggered by _anything_, at _anytime_ to attack in an animalistic form without meaning to. He seems remorseful and is able to respond well to calming treatment. With the help of medical and psychological treatment, he may be able to function in society with his condition. _

* * *

_So, they met about six months ago_, Tensu rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

If there was one thing he knew, Ibiki never, _ever_, disposed of video footage within the department. Of course, he kept the videos of years past in his private collection categorized according to date, time, and wing, but getting his hands on a tape from six months ago would be like child's play.

Tensu closes the file and places it back into the respective drawer. _Maybe_, he thinks, _I'm going about this all-wrong…_

He leaves the filing room and enters the surveillance wing with a set goal in mind.

…_But let's see what the tale of the tape says._

* * *

"You know what I like about you, Ino?"

The young woman in question paused in tending to a bouquet of dalilahs and then looked over her shoulder with a furrowed brow, "The dango I give you?"

Anko gave her a look and took another satisfying bite of the treat from the kabob she was currently holding while attempting to appear dignified, "That too." She said with her mouth full. "No, I meant seriously Flower Girl."

Ino tried again, "The fact that I could kill with a flower?" She smiled and daintily held up a delicate delphinium.

The older kunoichi rolled her eyes, "Forget it Yamanaka, you're making a joke of this." She made a show of crossing her arms and huffing out an impatient breath, "I get no respect and now some _Flower Girl _thinks she can undermine my authority. How rude."

If Ino didn't know her sensei now, she would never know her. Anko loved extravagant entrances, delicious sweets and overdramatic confrontations. It was something about her that most people stayed away from and something Ino was lured to. She opted for rolling her eyes in a similar over dramatized fashion, but a smile still lingered on her lips, "Fine, _don't_ tell me why you like me so much."

"Feh, I don't like you _that_ much. And why don't you hold your horses for a minute? I'll get to it when I'm ready." Anko took a leisurely lick of her now empty skewer and proceeded to suck her fingertips of the sweet and sticky syrup. Ino looked to be more concerned with her arrangements, but in actuality, was sneaking glances over at the older woman for when she began. Anko grinned and rubbed her still flat belly, "_Mmmm_, that hit the spot. Now, I'll tell you," Ino resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "The reason I like you is because you're not a goody goody."

Ino should have expected such a vague, blatant response. Unfortunately, she didn't, "That's it?"

Anko's expression grew stern, "Uh, no, can I _finish_?"

Ino gestured for her to do so impatiently. Anko smiled in the quite off kiltered fashion she herself developed, "Now, all of these up and coming kunoichi here are _such _goody goods. I mean, your best friend forever, for instance? That mini Tsunade scares the ever-loving crap out of me. Soon, I'll be calling _her_ 'Milady'." Ino resisted the want to burst in laughter, "Another one, what's her name…" She bit her lower lip and snapped her fingers before recalling the name, "Ah, Hinata? I just hope she doesn't quit her day job and by that I mean as heiress." Ino did giggle slightly at this. Anko expression suddenly grew contemplated, serious even, "No, the reason I really like you, is because you have what it takes."

Ino quieted and looked at Anko. She was surprised to see that there was no teasing stare or joking lilt in her voice. Anko smirked, "You should've heard Ibiki when he was talking about you at the Chunnin Exams. You were," She cleared her throat loudly, "_Sneaky, underhanded, and stealthy, she would make a fine prodigy_." She huffed out in a baritone that was supposed to be Ibiki's gruff voice. Ino bowed her head slightly and smiled, letting the words sink in.

"Don't tell him I said that, though, "Anko warned, "He doesn't want your ego inflating more than it should." At this, Ino did truly roll her eyes. Anko's smile waned and looked at the Yamanaka cautiously, "Speaking of Ibiki," She began, absently stroking a flower bud, "He told me about that prisoner."

Ino's azure eyes narrowed and steeled determinedly as she tended to an arrangement away from her sensei's view, "Really? What'd he say?"

"Not important," Anko dismissed it without a second thought, "Just be careful Yamanaka."

"And what's that supposed to mean? That it's 'not important' because I shouldn't ask for a relook at his case?" Ino's bravado grew and she unthinkingly pierced her finger tending to a white rose. She was too involved in the conversation to feel the pain.

Anko's unforgiving eyes darkened, "You shouldn't, and I'm not going to sugarcoat it by saying that you should. Because you _shouldn't_."

"And who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" Ino practically hissed, but leaned back when she realized that she shouldn't have said that.

The older kunoichi smirked humorlessly, "There you go again, undermining my authority." Ino wisely kept her mouth shut. "I'm your sensei, Ino, for better or worse. Maybe not officially and maybe not your first. Hell, maybe not even the _best_, but there are reasons for things I say. I may not say what I mean, but I _always_ mean what I say, understood?"

Ino nodded and stroked her finger mournfully at the small bead of red being produced from it. It smeared across her skin.

Anko sighed and rubbed her temple, "I didn't come here for a lecture because only Kami knows how much I hate it. I just…want you to be careful." She looked Ino in her soft azure eyes, "He's not stable, and the only reason I say that is because it's been over ten years since I was under the instruction of Orochimaru, and sometimes I wonder if even _I'm_ even stable."

Ino opened her mouth to speak, but Anko put a hand up and continued, "Now, I know it's not fair to judge him without even hearing a word from his mouth, but if he is what they say he is, then you shouldn't be close to him, at all."

"But it's not his fault!" Ino interjected, "He was born that way, and then Orochimaru must've gotten his hands on him and…" Ino eyebrows furrowed, she wasn't quite sure of the history. Juugo had his cursed form, but what exactly did Orochimaru do?

"Ino, come here for a second." Ino looked at her teacher questioningly, but crossed the room without plight. Anko lowered the collar of her trench coat and craned her head so that her milky neck was in clear sight. Understanding what she was supposed to do, Ino leaned in closer and saw the two distinct black circles laid into the skin closely, somehow vampiric at first sight, but they had a tail at closer inspection.

Ino's fingers ghosted over them, "Wha-What are they?"

Anko narrowed her eyes, "The curse seal. The one Orochimaru extracted from that prisoner and inserted into my body. I-" She broke off suddenly and winced, but strained to continue, "I _felt_ him die, Ino. Some time ago. This bonded me to Orochimaru, but even from beyond the grave he made sure this seal wouldn't disappear."

"So," Ino backed away and Anko concealed the mark under her coat and ruffled raven locks," You're afraid that Juugo could possibly do that to me?" She never even considered the possibility. Orochimaru was famous throughout the five great nations as being a renowned experimentalist, but if what her sensei was saying was true, he could extract bloodline limits and insert them into others. The first, most likely, being himself. Then again, Ino remembered the barely lit cave and abnormal instruments which all led to the thinly webbed feet that were Isaribi's. Ino held back a shudder.

"I'm not saying that he would, but it's possible," Anko put a reaffirming hand on Ino's shoulder, a gesture not often seen from the snake summoner, "Just be careful Ino." She stood and made her way out of the flower shop without another word.

Ino held her hand in front of her and curled it. She wouldn't be _careless_ this time, if she was going to make a move, she was going to think it through and if any consequences followed, she would respond to them appropriately. She wouldn't be _foolish_ enough to think that she was invincible either. What happened six months ago was luck. She should've been torn to shreds, bones cracking under those relentless claws and blood flooding from underneath her skin. She had completely shut off any indication that it could've happened and simply willed herself to believe that it wouldn't. Willed herself to believe that, somehow, _he_ wouldn't.

There would always be, however, a fading constant, as she grew older.

_Stupidity_.

How else could you possibly explain doing something you were blatantly told _not_ to do?

* * *

The window tapped and he couldn't move his head. The epidermis of his skin itched, but it was useless to try to scratch. The ache in his stomach felt as if it wouldn't fill to satisfaction and most importantly, the movement of his blood stream was halting at best.

When he tried to accelerate the movement of his chakra stream, his blood grew slower, decreasing the amount of blood flowing to his heart. Juugo's arm transformed inadvertently, confined painfully within chains and his corneas would periodically flicker between white and black. Every time he feels himself drifting off to sleep, the insistent tapping would jar him awake and he remembers that he has to thank Ranbu for doing that. It wasn't safe, falling asleep when you were half dead and wholly starving. Time went by slow and torturously and he could practically feel his organs caving in on himself, gnawing the other for substance.

His eye twitches and he feels it pulse, the white of his eyes completely dark. This was the hardest part, the waiting, restraining the undetermined transformations of his body and the poison working itself further into his system. He thought that he could perhaps sweat it out by circulating it with chakra, but it backfired and worsened the internal state.

He huffed out a slow puff of air and his body suddenly convulsed for a few moments before settling. Juugo craned his head and saw his reflection through the Looking Glass, sweat pouring from his forehead, clenching and unclenching his hands and teeth.

"Ready to talk?"

He didn't have to look over at the doorway to know who spoke. "I don't have anything to say."

Tensu rose an eyebrow, "You were talkative enough yesterday, or did you forget that?"

Juugo began squirming in his seat, the unbelievable urge to clench his cursed hand around this man's throat barely subdued. He didn't even care to hurt the man, but confinement only suited him once and it no longer did so now, "What do you want?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here, not _you_."

The still air in the room was disturbed when Juugo's stomach groaned in protest. Tensu smirked, "I see you've been adjusting to the accommodations."

Juugo coughed and replied in a horse voice, "I've had better."

Tensu scoffed as he stepped into the room, "I truly doubt that."

Juugo lifted his head and looked him in the eye and Tensu paused when he noticed that one was normal and the other was striped in appearance, "It's the truth."

Tensu gritted his teeth and sat down, the back of the chair to his front, "Then tell me something else that's the truth," His dark irises glinted, "Like how you came to be." Juugo opened his mouth, but promptly closed it again. Tensu tapped his pen impatiently, "Problem?"

Juugo narrowed his eyes, "That's none of your concern."

The air strained due to the tension and slowly, Juugo's arm and eye settled into its human form. He sighed in relieffrom the release of pressure, "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

The ballpoint pen in Tensu's hand clicked as he positioned it to the paper, "Try me."

Juugo sighed, but obliged, "My mother was a citizen who lived in the Grass village…and my father lived with his own."

Tensu prodded, "His own what?"

"Species," Juugo murmured. "He was the leader of the Scales."

Tensu added to the file:

_**Origin**_: _Somewhere near Kirigakure_.

_**Family**__: Parents; deceased. Is half human, half…creature?_

"And who or _what_ are the Scales?" Tensu inquired.

Juugo appeared contemplative, "My clan. They're only allowed to live in exile because of their…eating habits."

"And what are those?"

Juugo bowed his head gravelly, "Meat."

Tensu eyes widened briefly, but kept writing nevertheless. "Why'd you leave?"

"After my father's death, I inherited his position. I did not want it, so it automatically went to my half-brother. My family wasn't pleased, when my father chose my mother," Juugo further explained, "So he chose one of the women in our clan to produce my brother."

"So, you were the first born of an exiled race." Tensu interjected for clarification, "You don't belong to a village, but you were to be head of your clan, so why didn't you want to lead it?"

"I lacked," He cleared his throat of accumulating mucus and coughed, "I _lack_ self control. I was expected to take over as leader, but I couldn't do that if I knew I was a danger to my family, so I left. My brother was the most favored, since I was just the half-blood in their eyes."

"So, I guessing you want that to be your excuse, right?" Tensu asked and narrowed his eyes after taking his final notes, "Because of your lack of control, you _wounded_ shinobi of this village. The few that suffered fatal injuries didn't die, but do you really think the consul's going to let you off with a slap on the wrist?"

Juugo's eyes widened, "They-they didn't die?"

The young interrogator sighed, "No, they didn't."

The prisoner fell under a coughing spell and a barely audible groan was heard. Tensu glanced at the Looking Glass. Technically, the prisoner had given him the information without plight, so he should've administered treatment by now. If he _had_ the treatment. Obviously, Ibiki wouldn't have been pleased at needless torture. He had to find Yamanaka soon, otherwise…

Juugo shook with fever and he continued to sweat. Tensu stood to leave.

"When," The cursed man gasped, "Will I see the consul?"

Tensu looked back at him from the doorway, "Soon. It should be soon." He walked out of the room and received a pat on the back.

Tombo smiled, "Good job son."

* * *

Ino ran into the interrogation wing. She didn't expect to find her fellow intern so quickly and stopped short before she could run into him.

"Yamanaka?" Tensu whispered hastily, "You're not supposed to be in here."

"You're not supposed to _poison_ someone without an antidote either." She hissed and he pulled her into small room close by. She spoke before he could get a word in, "I want to make a deal."

"Tell me who knows about this first." Tensu's eyes glinted warningly.

Ino shook her head, "No one, _yet_." They locked gazes and in a moment of lucid clarity, they had an understanding of one another. Ino took out a small vial, lilac colored in appearance, from her ninja pouch. "I'm willing to give you the antidote…"

Tensu's eyebrows furrowed, "But…"

Ino paused, then replied, "I want to be the one to administer it." Tensu's face darkened significantly and she almost felt silly for suggesting it.

"No."

Ino smiled, obviously expecting resistance from him, "Then you won't mind if I tell Ibiki that you stole a poisonous substance, one that didn't have the antidote with it, would you?" She laid down her trump card effortlessly and just when she thought he would fold, he revealed a small tape from within his Chunnin vest.

"Not if you let me show this to him first, with your father present of course."

Her eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

"Surveillance tape from about six months ago. Your interrogation with my prisoner."

She opened her mouth defiantly; almost willing to tell him where he could exactly shove the tape in his hands before she recalled what was implied within his words. That interrogation took place on the same day the department was shut down and had suffered a breakout of S-Ranked nin. The same day she questioned one of those nin, conversed with one of those nin, _kissed_ one of those nin…

She shut her mouth. _Damn_…

He smirked, "I guess not." He reached to take the vial from Ino's grasp, but she pulled her hand back.

"Show it to them." Ino whispered and if anyone didn't know her better, they would've thought it to be a whim.

His eyes widened slightly, but soon settled back into their normal position. "You can't be serious. This," He gestured to the tape, "Is hard evidence that you've broken rule number one." _Fraternizing with a prisoner._ "They won't let you back into this department for a full year." _You'll have a reputation_. "Ibiki won't trust you." _You'll shame your father_. "Is that what you want, for _him_?" _That monster…_

Ino nodded, after a moment, "I can always gain my father's trust back and Ibiki will always be my sensei, even if I broke his rule. My reputation is my business; I had one coming in here and I'm sure I'll have one leaving. But he can die, without this antidote. So if you have to show them that tape, then do it. I won't stop you."

Tensu was the first to break their long gaze, and after a moment of contemplating her words, he dropped the keys into her open palm.

* * *

End Chapter Notes: Expect Ino and Juugo to make contact next chapter. I promise! I meant to update sooner, but Life decide to get in the way. Spring Break's soon, so I might update twice in that timeframe. Thanks to KibaCanLickMe, Coco-Minu, kiwi4me, Minty Goodness, Cotton Strings, jin. toshikazu, and my lovely anonymous reviewer (How _do_ you keep up with this story?) as well as other readers out there. You're amazing.

"Ugh, now you've flipped it on me, and Tensu might kill Juugo?" –**KibaCanLickMe**

Well, I think he has other plans up his sleeve. ;) This is one OC that always keeps you guessing. Did I mention how much I love your penname?

"…also, now it interests me whether ino would really break the rules for juugo or if she'll somehow find away to get around the rules and still come to his aid." – **jin. toshikazu**

I asked myself that a few times, but depending on the chapter name, 'Blackmail,' this should really be left up to interpretation. However, we'll find out soon enough. :D

"Did I mention how much I adore Juugo?" –**Cotton Strings**

Me too! He's such an innocent cutie with an endearing dark past…can't wait to write about that.

And since the "Orochimaru-stalker" type won out, expect to see some twists in this tale. Personality issues, perhaps?

DAC


	4. Involvement

Cursed Catalyst

* * *

-_Chapter Four_-

* * *

_**How does it feel, I wonder...**_

_**To be confused with a God of Death**_

_**Or an angel of Heaven...**_

* * *

_"Please, don't go..." _

_She lightly chuckled, still exhausted, "I couldn't leave even if I wanted to now..."_

_"And why is that?" He inquired genuinely, not wanting to keep her there if she didn't want to stay._

_"I'm too involved." _

_"Would you like to be uninvolved?"_

_She answered after a few moments. "No...I don't."_

* * *

Ino gripped the keys in her hand so they would not jingle as she proceeded down the hallway. There were few people left in the department at this time since it was late evening, which made her more wary than usual. The room was not sound proofed, as it was an open training chamber. The guard, would or would not, be keeping watch. According to Tensu, he always took a break at this time, so she would have at least ten minutes. Surveillance cameras were at every corner, movement sensitive. Not that they would have a reason to look at the tapes from this particular day, but the constant reddish glow seemed to be trailing her.

She felt like a criminal.

Or, perhaps the increased beating in her chest told her to feel that way, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment, except her own footsteps. Maybe she should've turned back, gave those keys back, and left the department without looking back. Life would be so much easier if she could.

But she couldn't. She made a promise, committed herself to it. She couldn't just leave him to rot in here, not when he didn't deserve it.

Besides, Yamanakas never turned back; her father taught her that, and he taught her well.

Ino ran to the door when it was in sight and gripped the handle. She took a slowing breath and before she lost her nerve, she inserted the key and opened the door.

It took all Ino had not make a sound to wake sleeping prisoner in front of her. She covered her mouth with her hand at the sight. When she saw Juugo for the first time in months, he was worn for the wear, but he looked physically fine. The...person she was now staring at was deformed. His left arm grew, covered by a murky brown hide with claws. His chest heaved slowly due to the numerous bindings and his hair was now a mane of wild abandoned tresses that covered his face. She could easily back out of the room and never look back.

Ino stepped in and slowly made her way to his side to not wake him from his sleep. She bit her bottom lip, wondering how to proceed for a moment before remembering the task at hand. She placed the antidote on the table and took out rubbing alcohol as well as cotton swabs and gauze from her ninja pouch. His arms were tightly bound writhing within the chains, leaving his neck as the only possible option. She touched the nape under his overgrowth first and then proceeded down the cervices. Finally deciding on a spot, she began sanitizing it with the alcohol. The icy cold feel of his skin didn't go unnoticed by Ino. By now, the blood circulation had been all but shot and he would soon go into a comatose state.

Juugo's breathing halted and he shuddered under Ino's feather touches. "Who...?"

She smiled for a moment when she found that he was still conscious. "How long have you been awake?" Juugo shook his head feeling lightheaded and dizzy and she wondered if he was even aware of what was happening. Ino took the vial's contents and emptied it into a needle. The stem pierced the skin and he flinched in response. She took the needle out and quickly held gauze to it to stop the bleeding. "Try not to move, okay?"

Juugo's eyes remained half-lidded, but cleared in a moment of lucidity. "...Ino."

"Yes," She answered automatically. Slowly removing the bandage from his neck, she used her Mystical Palm technique to speed up the healing process even though she could see that he was already beginning to clot; apparently, even in his body's state, he could still heal efficiently.

Everything was hazy in Juugo's eyes. The lights, the sounds, the smells, like flowers and tree bark. He wanted to speak, needed to speak, but first..."Water?"

"What?"

His neck felt warm from the chakra being transmitted into it, but his throat ran dry. "May I have...some water?"

Ino's eyes rose for a moment and then she shook it off, smiling. She should've expected that he would be a polite prisoner. He always was. She left the room and came back with two small plastic cups filled with water. She put one down on the table and held his chin up which was cold from sweat.

Rusted gold irises winced in the florescent light, but soon began to focus on the eyes of the girl holding him. They were still warm and beguiling, just like last time, but they held a concern that he had rarely seen directed to him before. He closed his eyes and welcomed the water flooding his mouth, downing the first cup hungrily.

Ino put down the cup, but continued to hold his head up. She could tell by the sight of his face how weak he must have felt at that moment. "You're going to be fine," She smiles and somehow it feels terribly strained on her face, but she does it regardless. "I'm going to show them what you did for me and I could try to convince the consol that you could be treated."

Juugo coughs and he doesn't ask how or when. "Thank you, Ino, but why? I need to know."

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," She amended. "And because you're my friend." His eyes widened at this declaration and she took a teasing tone. "That is, if you want me to be your friend."

_A friend_, Juugo thought. He hadn't had one of those in a long time, or at the very least one who held his appearance and spoke words. He nodded as much as his current state allowed and Ino smiled even wider.

He never knew a being other than the Sun to shine so bright.

* * *

Three sets of eyes pointedly regarded the Godaime after giving her a scroll inscribed with the Raikage's seal.

Tsunade pressed her long digit to her pounding temple as she examined the document with dulled amber irises. She frowned, increasing the small set of wrinkles permanently set on her youthful face. "Considering the current condition of my village, does he really intend for this to be held here?"

The man and woman standing opposite exchanged glances and the leader of the team spoke: "We understand your position, Lady Hokage, however, please consider our Raikage's. A missing nin of this village has killed a citizen of our village and has kidnapped our leader's brother." Samui said in a diplomatic monotone. "Normally our leader does not interfere in the affairs of other villages, but now that this has happened he has no other choice, but to initiate this summit."

She sighed mournfully; she really could've used Shizune's encouraging words right now. "Sakura!" She called.

The young medic stepped into the chambers dutifully. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I need you to clear next week for me within the hour. Cancel any appointments I have and schedule a meeting of the Kages. We're going to need to arrange accommodations for them all as well as for our guests." She said, gesturing the three Cloud nin standing before her. Thinking quickly, she added, "Shikamaru Nara is under house care, so send for Neji Hyuuga to be their escort. They'll be housed in the Hyuuga compound."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura nodded.

Tsunade spoke to the foreign nin once more. "If you'll follow my assistant, she'll take you to a resting area where you can freshen up before you are taken to your temporary housing."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Samui bowed as well as her subordinates and then followed Sakura out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

_Ibiki stands and paces about the front of the room, the only sounds heard from within are the soles of him regulation shinobi boots stepping distinctly on the floor. The interns stand stock still at attention and the lone girl is standing on the far left end of the line._

_This is six months ago, give or take a few days, before the applying interns could even think about becoming rookies. Before Ino went on a reconnaissance mission destined for failure. _

_Ibiki abruptly stops and turns to face the new recruits under his scrutinizing gaze. He calls out Tensu's name and the rest take a step back, leaving the tall Chunnin under his sensei's judgment. Ibiki stands in front of him dauntingly and asks: "What is more important, morality or deception?"_

_Unlike the other rookies, he stands with a twitch or an unnecessary movement and coolly states neither._

_Ibiki smiles and asks the one question that weed out the prepared from the unprepared. "Why?"_

_"Because there are few morals to what we do," Tensu says as if this were a practiced art. For him it must've been for he had been through this twice already. "As for deception, it is only used to get information by physical or psychological means."_

_Ibiki stands stiffly for a moment more and then nods curtly. Tensu stands back in line and the process happens again. He walks, they stand, and Ino's fingernails bite into the soft flesh of her palm. Ibiki calls her name, and her peers stand back. She is left under Ibiki gleaming irises and her mind stills in anticipation._

_"Which way would you prefer to access information, physically or psychologically?"_

_Ino is smart enough to know what he is truly asking her: Which way would you prefer to torture a criminal, using your kunai to decapitate his fingers until he screams what you want to know or cheat with your kekki genkai?_

_In this session he claimed that there were no right or wrong answers, but that was the well-trained lie they all knew too well. The right answer, the only answer, was the one Ibiki considered appropriate. There were no opinions, just facts._

_Since Ino is a girl and because she is the daughter of one of the best mental intruders of the department, they all believe she will say the latter and she feels all eyes on her expectantly. With a serious expression, Ino says, "Physically." Ibiki asks why and Ino replies, "For the average person, it would take longer to psychologically break down someone than it would physically. Even though the process is messier, the job gets done effectively."_

_"You're right, Ino," Ibiki gruffly amends. "Except, you're not "average" are you?"_

_After a moment, Ino shakes her head, "No, I'm not."_

_"Then why not use your bloodline to get the information you want to know? Wouldn't that, for you, be wasting time?"_

_Even though she is standing alone with a great amount of space around her, she feels suddenly cornered. Stay focused, she thinks furiously and her fingernails press further into her palm, "No, it wouldn't."_

_"Why?" He presses._

_"Because I know I'm capable of both and can do them quickly. I shouldn't be limited to what I can do with my jutsu," Ino finished steadily. Some thought she was being arrogant considering her rank in the department and others believed she was displaying a confidence that wasn't well earned yet._

_"Why?"_

_Her heart thrums against her rib cage, "I-I was taught by the best and-"_

_"Why?" He insisted casually._

_Her fingernails penetrate deeper and her knuckles grow stark white, "Because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I wouldn't belong here, I wouldn't be a shinobi," Her chest is rising and falling visibly and it feels as if she ran through Konoha and back._

_He looms over her petite figure and resists the urge to step back. "So, in other words, your sensei gave you purpose?"_

_Ino nodded, "Yes."_

_"So I give you purpose?"_

_"Yes."_

_Ibiki remains still and then nods once. Ino releases the breath she was holding and steps back in line. Instead of repeating the process, he asks her to hold out her hands. _

_Too taken aback to even question it, she did as she was told._

_"The other way, Yamanaka." Ibiki drawled and Ino held her hands out, palms up. Both palms had four distinct nail marks, each bright red against her pale skin. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly._

_"Interesting habit, inflicting pain in order to maintain focus and alleviate nerves. You do that every time you're nervous?"_

_"Actually, I brush my hair back, but Yamanaka-san told me it was too noticeable," Ino murmured. It seemed her father was right to warn her about such things; Ibiki was sharp enough to catch them._

_She heard snickers from beside of her and Ibiki nodded, "Details, Yamanaka. It's all about the details; do something too frequently, even a small action, and you tend to reveal things that you never thought possible. Details lead to information and information is the reason this department was formed." He steps back and looks from the far left to the far right of the line at the promising batch of rookies. _

_With a smirk he barks out, "Dismissed!"_

* * *

_**The details in the design,**_

_**The tales in the tapestry,**_

_**Etched the roads of destruction and bliss…**_

* * *

Ino felt numb on her trek home. Her steps were succinct and the department keys jingled as she walked –mocking her, judging her- and she felt as if _she_ were the one encased in heavy metal chains.

_This is it: The end of my shinobi career, and it's barely even started. Figures._

She entertains herself at the various things that will be done to her if –_when_- her superiors find out. She's probably gong to get her headband revoked, stripped of her title as a Chunnin. Her father will disown her. Shikamaru and Chouji won't look her in the eyes anymore. Ibiki will shake his head; another lost prodigy. _Anko_…Anko would chew her out, that's for sure. Probably would say something like, "_Well, if you _had_ to, you could've at least done it without being caught_!"

No one means to be caught.

She'll be the second rogue of her generation. You know, when she was younger she always saw herself standing next to Sasuke. Just, not in that way.

Ino's so enraptured with her thoughts, that she doesn't realize the tawdry bird, following her on the way home. She unlocks the door to the flower shop when she heard the _chirp_ of the russet feathered bird on her shoulder. She was frightened at first, but something about this bird seemed oddly familiar. In the dark it's hard to see, but once she flicks on the light switch and the small bundle flits about the room, she smiles. This bird, among with hundreds just like it, saved her life once. She remembers the bird always wanting to stay by Juugo's side, even after he was contained, tapping outside of the closest window and making its presence known.

She holds her arm out, finger loosely outstretched and the small bird landed on the digit, puffing out its feathers. She narrowed her amused blue orbs and brings the bird closer, nose to beak. "What's your name?"

The bird cocks its head in curiosity, and _coos_.

_Aw, how cute!_

She may be able to melt the tendrils of your cerebrum cortex, but she was still sixteen years old. A shinobi with a lot of explaining to do come the light of day but still a teenage girl.

She flips the shop sign from _Open_ to _Closed_ in one swoop and proceeds upstairs, shutting off the light in the shop from the other side of the room. Ino releases a yawn, immerses herself in the comfort of pillows and pajamas, and then shuts off her night table lamp, her unexpected companion flitting around the room boundlessly.

Everything could be dealt with tomorrow, when she wasn't so emotionally and mentally spent. When Juugo receives the treatment he needs and when Tensu has to re-do his exam.

When she would be judged by the consul for fraternizing with the enemy. But first…

_Sleep_, she dizzyingly thought as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

I'm achingly evil, as I've been holding this back for _months_. Hmm…_still_ don't like it. Tough on me I guess.

DAC


End file.
